100Fic Challange
by BondSlave
Summary: I have decided to do the 100Fic Challange from LJ. My focul point will be the relationship between Alucard and Integra. Ratings will jump from K to T because well, hey its ALUCARD. Please read, enjoy and leave a review.
1. 001 Beginning

Authors Note: I decided to do the 100fic challenge and use Hellsing. The rules are simple. You pick a your favorite fandom. Favorite character or pairing and then write about them using each prompt. I will write about Alucard and Integra. Because they are totally MADE for each other. Anyway, you can find all of the prompts and the whole list of rules on LiveJournal.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>She was trembling. Her hands were shaking as they clutched the gun. The backlash from pulling the trigger had caused her elbows to ache; and her hands had gone numb. Her knees trembled violently and then she collapsed. The black gun dropped to the dungeon floor with a clatter and she drew in a shaky breath. She gritted her teeth as she looked at the dusty stones. The bullet wound in her shoulder was throbbing painfully. If it weren't for the shock her body and mind were in she knew she would have been sobbing in pain; if she hadn't fainted from the pain.<p>

The stench of blood burned her lungs and caused her stomach to knot up slightly. She gasped and jerked away from the hand that reached for her. She looked up at the tall skeletal figure. He paused, hand still outstretched. His expression was blank; those crimson eyes gazing down at her contemplatively. She didn't know how to react. Everything was happening to quickly. This-this monster belonged to her family. And now with the passing of her father he belonged to her. To be her slave and to do her bidding. Her mind reeled. But he was a vampire! He was her enemy!

"You're wound will become infected if you do not get it treated."

His rich voice-now lacking the thrill of blood shed and sarcasm-startled her out of her panicked thoughts forcing her to turn her wide blue eyes up towards him. She trembled slightly. She couldn't go to the hospital. There would be to many questions. Oh how she wished Walter were here. Things would have been so different if that dear old man had not gone away on business. She shifted back slightly as the vampire knelt down. Even kneeling he towered over her kneeling form. "Permit me to take care of you my young master."

She blinked. That gloved hand drew nearer to her. Slowly. Questioningly. Seeking permission to touch. She looked at him and their eyes met. She could sense it. Sense his powers bound by the seals placed upon him by her grandfather Abraham. She truly was his master. She nodded; giving silent permission.

His rich deep voice offered empty words to sooth her as he ripped the bloodstained sleeve of her shirt. The material ripped easily under his fingers; revealing her marred flesh. She gasped as she gazed at the wound. The bullet had gone completely through her shoulder. She began to tremble. The flesh was burned, red, purple and swollen. Blood continued to ooze steadily from the wound. She felt as though she were going to black out from the mere sight. But the hand of her servant gripping her elbow calmed her down.

She looked at the creature-Alucard-as he examined the wound. He hummed. A deep baritone vibrating deep within his chest. It sent chills down her spine. Being next to him was liking being next to a six-hundred-pound tiger. Beautiful, but deadly. "It is a clean wound." His crimson eyes glanced towards her. "You are very lucky master." He said before leaning down. With a surprised yelp Integra gaped as he leaned in and seemed to kiss the wound. She thought she felt his tongue gently touch her swollen skin, but she wasn't sure. When he straightened up she gaped at her arm. The flesh began knitting itself back together. The swelling went down, the nerves, tendons and muscles healed and the skin began hole. Not so much as a red mark remained; within a matter of seconds the wound had healed. She turned and gazed wide eyed up at Alucard who had stood.

_Perhaps there is more to these monsters than father told me. He is dangerous. I must learn to control him properly. _She slowly pushed herself to her feet, folding her arm instinctively even though there was no pain. She eyed the creature wearily. _He was testing me back there. Testing my resolve. Was he doing it because he could have chosen my uncle to be his master? Or…was it something else entirely? Whatever it was…I must learn more about him. Perhaps fathers journals will tell me how to handle him. _She crossed the dungeon, carefully avoiding pools of blood and the mangle bodies of her uncles goons. She paused at the door and glanced back towards the creature who remained in the center of the cell. "Alucard." She tested.

"Yes?" the response was immediate. There was no hesitation. She glanced around the cell again before looking back at him.

"Do clean up this mess." She then turned and walked out.

Alucard grinned as she gave him the subtle order.

"Yes master." He said as she left before looking down at the mess he had made. He would enjoy cleaning it up. It had been such a _long_ time since he'd had a meal after all. He nearly salivated at the thought of filling himself finally after two decades. But he found himself glancing back towards the open cell door where light flooded in. _She is young. She does not have complete understanding of the seals yet. I must test her to see if she is worthy of being my master. _A toothy grin; malicious in nature cracked his face. _Perhaps this will be the beginning of a wonderfully exciting relationship. _

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I haven't written Hellsing fiction in awhile-mostly because I couldn't think of anything to write about. Well this prompt gave me an idea. XD<p> 


	2. 002 Middle

Authors Note: Here is the second installment of the 100Fic challenge. I was actually surprised to have gotten a review so quickly on the last chapter. Huh. Glad for it though. I had forgotten how much I love Integra and Alucard. But this chapter helped me remember. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Middles<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of a tea-cup shattering against the wooden panels of the far wall was the signal to all Hellsing staff to stay far away from Integra Hellsing's office. As well as a warning to Walter-the Hellsing Families butler-that he would have to no doubt clean not only tea stains from the carpets and walls.<p>

Alucard returned to his full height and looked over his shoulder at the broken glass of the cup and the large splatter of warm brown fluid staining the wall. He looked dully back towards his master; a measly wooden desk separating them. He eyed the piece of furniture and knew that it was not nearly enough to protect him from his masters wrath.

She was livid. She was so angry she could hardly see straight. She'd stood up and pushed her chair back so quickly that the black chair had rolled away and crashed against the wall behind her. She was hunched over her desk hands laid flat against the polished wood. Her long platinum blond hair cascaded down over her shoulder, her bangs framing her face. Her blue eyes were wide with rage and her teeth were bared. "HOW DARE YOU FALSIFY YOUR REPORTS!" She yelled. She was beyond all control now. Three months of falsified reports would do that to a woman who didn't get enough sleep as it was due to the work load of going threw all said reports.

Alucard, hat and coat left behind, merely gazed dully at her. He would let her rant and rage until it was absolutely necessary for him to speak. He was hoping this would be over quickly; it was already noon and he wanted nothing more than to return to his coffin.

'WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FALSIFYING YOUR REPORTS LIKE THAT!"

He shrugged a broad yet slender shoulder and closed his eyes in a very uncaring fashion.

"The actual events were boring." He stated simply.

Integra's entire expression changed from one of uncontrolled rage to a blank mask of disbelief. Her blue eyes were wide behind her round glasses and her pink lips were parted ever so slightly. Her delicate blonde brows slowly furrowed as her lips closed and her jaw tightened. She steadily pulled herself straight; her gloved hands hanging lose at her sides. "Boring." She said quietly with only the slightest hint of accusation. She shook her head, her lips curling ever so slightly in a humorless smile. "Boring."

Every muscle in Alucard's long lean frame tensed as he eyed his master wearily. He knew from experience that this was the calm before the storm; the very short calm. The last time he had enraged her enough to grow so still and quiet he'd ended up with a silver ashtray to the head. That had not been pleasant. His crimson eyes scanned the desk quickly in one fluid motion. No sign of the annoying thing.

Integra's hand slowly and steadily slid under her desk. Her eyes narrowed and sharpened as her fingers wrapped around the item she sought. She bared her teeth and snarled as in a flash she pulled the hand gun from beneath her desk. "YOU FALSIFIED REPORTS BECAUSE IT WAS BORING!" She yelled as she took aim and fired. She emptied six rounds of silver bullets into the vampires head.

Alucard, obviously caught by surprised swayed as the bullets hit him; shattering his skull and ripping through the soft tissues of his brain. One or two even exiting the back of his skull and lodging themselves into the wooden panels. He let out a slight gasp of pain as blood sprayed from his head and he collapsed. He didn't move. He could feel the damage done though, as well as the pain. His left eye had been completely destroyed by a bullet, his right eye being damaged from the inside by shattered skull fragments. His nose had been shoved back up into his brain; which had in turn turned to mush. Blood seeped from what was once his head, staining the carpet and hardwood as well as drenching his hair. Alright, perhaps he deserved that.

Integra grabbed more bullets and reloaded the hand gun as she stormed around her desk towards the prone form of her vampire servant. He was already beginning to pull himself together when she stepped over him, foot on each side of his narrow middle and pointed the gun at him. "ALL OF THE MEN THAT DIED ON THOSE MISSIONS AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME A STRAIGHT STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled firing two bullets into his chest. One hit his lung causing a high pitched wheezing sound to escape his reformed if slightly unaligned jaw. The second bullet entered his heart which caused another sharp cry of discomfort to escape him. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DAMN MONSTER! THOSE WERE MY MEN! THEY GAVE THERE LIVES TO STOP YOUR KIND! THEY HAD FAMILIES! WIVES, HUSBANDS, CHILDREN, PARENTS!" She continued to yell as she unloaded the last for bullets into his skull preventing him from regenerating his wounds.

While Walter dusted several portraits in the hall a young servant approached him; wearily eyeing the door that lead to the master Hellsing's office. "Um sir. Shouldn't we do something?" he asked in a nervous voice. Walter smiled and continued dusting.

"This is not a lovers spat we wish to be in the middle of."

The young man blinked and looked at him with the oddest expression; which only caused Walter to smile wider.

Integra continued pulling the trigger even after all of her bullets were spent. Her breathing was labored and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she glared down at the already regenerated vampire laying beneath her. After a moment her finger stopped working and she let her arm fall to her side.

Alucard gazed dully up at her.

"Finished?"

She straightened her shoulders slightly, brushing a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear; taking a moment to catch her breath she stepped back over him.

"Yes." She said as she turned to walk back to her desk. "Just don't do it again Alucard." She sat down. "That's an order."

The vampire didn't bother getting up. He merely grinned.

"Yes master." And slid through the floor down to the basement.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This was extremely fun to write. XD<p> 


	3. 003 End

Authors Note: Thanks goes to the five people who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how much that made my day!

Chapter Three: ends

He'd known that it was a possibility. That it very well could have happened at any given moment. He'd always deluded himself into thinking it would never come. That she'd consider his offer. His offer wasn't as horrible as she no doubt thought it to be. He honestly wished to be one with her. He longed to be her master while at the same time never having her demean herself. He loved her exactly the way she was. But he wanted her to be like him. To be a Draculina. To be his bride! She'd argued lamely that he had Seras, which was true; but Seras would never be a bride. He couldn't see her that way. She was to innocent, to pure in nature. He saw her more as one of his children. A daughter who needed guidance till maturity.

But evening knowing that it had been a possibility it hurt. Hurt more than he could have imagined. Who would have thought freedom would be painful?

Devastated buildings, mangled bodies and pools of blood surrounded him. The eerie silence that always falls over places where death has trod hung heavy over the area. His boots silently lead him through pools of blood and over mangled lumps of flesh. He easily climbed over rubble as he drew up near the figure his eyes hadn't left since it had collapsed. Alucard paused and stood over the figure.

Integra lay in a pool of blood; her blood mingling with that of tainted impure creatures. It almost made him hiss in disgust. How dare their disgusting blood touch hers! But he did not growl. He didn't have it in him. She lay her skin a pristine white against the bloody background. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest rose and fell slowly. A bloody gape marred the flesh of her chest. Her brows furrowed and a faint noise escaped her as she forced her eyes opened; sensing he nearness of _him_.

Cloudy blue eyes met sharp crimson eyes. A hint of trepidation flickered in her cloudy eyes but it didn't last long; she was obviously willing to accept her end-whatever it maybe.

"What now Count?"

Her voice was weak but it did not tremble. She gazed directly up at him honestly wanting to know his answer. He had no answer to give. He merely gazed down at her lips drawn into a grim line. She let out a low groan of pain as a bloody cough escaped her; the force of her convulsion causing blood to seep from her wound. Alucard knelt in the bloody pool at her side and gently rested his large hand over the wound. Blood stained his pale skin.

Once her coughing had subsided she once again gazed at him.

"What will you do now Count? Will you seek your revenge? Will you destroy this island?"

He shook his head. He had no answers.

"You're free Count. I hope God forgives me for that."

Alucard tensed and he gazed downward long strands of black hair falling into his face. He gazed at the back of his pale hand pressed against the wound in her chest. Looked upon the flesh where the seal had once burned but now was not but the faintest of pale white scars. He shook his head. He wanted to cry and he couldn't quite explain why.

"If you do take your revenge… …I'm glad I won't be around to see it."

"No." The sound was harshly spat out of anguish. Integra gazed tiredly up at the vampire kneeled beside her. She could feel his fingers tensing against her flesh and see the slight trembling of his frame.

He shook his head slowly.

"Don't leave me." He whispered before looking back at her. She was slightly surprised to see bloody tears lining his eyes. He looked genuinely frightened. "Don't leave me alone." He pleaded quietly.

Integra slid her hand up and let it fall against his where it rested. She would have squeezed it had she had the strength to do so. Her life was ending. She could feel death slowly approaching her. She wish she could say she was scared; but she was not. But she was also not as vindictively pleased as she had hoped she would be. Death was a wonderful gift that she was permitted. She had often rubbed that gift in her servants face because he would never receive it. He would be forced to walk the earth till judgment day. Never before had she realized how alone he would be. And how frightened that seemed to make him.

"Please don't leave me Integra."

"You're free Alucard. Why would you want me to live? If I lived you would never be free." She whispered. His nostrils flared slightly. He visibly swallowed.

"I don't want to be free."

His voice was so low she'd almost missed it. She was shocked; but her shock did not appear on her face. She hadn't even the energy for that.

"I'm scared."

Integra smiled-her lips curving upwards every so slightly in a weak but genuine smile. She sighed slightly and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to face this alone Alucard. I think I would have liked to see your home." She mused. "To stand by your side in a strange land." She closed her eyes in happy imagining. "Had our paths crossed in a different lifetime."

Alucard's urge to weep grew stronger. She couldn't leave him behind like this! Everyone he ever loved left him! Not her to! Please, anyone but her. "What was your home like Alucard?"

"It was beautiful." He choked.

"Describe it for me?"

Alucard inhaled though he didn't have to. It was a mere force of habit he'd never outgrown. He couldn't tare his eyes from her. He licked his lips.

"There were valleys. Large plush valleys colored the brightest, healthiest shades of green from the rain. Blue snow-capped mountains circled everything in the distance. Cool clean rivers that flowed through the valleys at the base of the mountains. Mountains so tall and so sturdy one would think that God himself had placed them there to protect that paradise from intruder."

Integra sighed as she listened, imagining the things he described. She felt his other hand rest against hers. His hands felt warm. Or was she just that cold?

"Hundreds upon hundreds of trees decorated the mountain sides. Providing homes for animals, shade for travelers and places to play for children. Large white clouds would sail through a bright blue sky." His voice choked. He didn't want to describe his home to her. He wanted to _show_ her. He wanted to take her from this place of stone, concrete and iron. He wanted to take her to the mountains of Romania where industrialization had not spread.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It sounds beautiful." She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "I wish this weren't goodbye Alucard. I wish… …maybe… …but why would… …God listen to someone like me?"

Alucard shook his head.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." He said quietly. He could feel her slipping away from him. He glanced around them. There was to much blood. She'd lost to much blood. He squeezed her hand slightly as if he could keep her there by sheer force of will.

"Don't let this be the end! Please! I can't be free! I can't face freedom! To much has changed! I don' belong!" He said his voice raised slightly in panic. She merely gazed at him small smile still gracing her pale features. Why was she smiling at him! Couldn't she see that he was terrified!

"I don't know what I'll do with my freedom! What if I do something horrible! What if I go back to the way I was before! I can't! I'll destroy everything! I always destroy the things I love! Please! I need you!"

Bloody tears escaped and slid down his cheeks.

Integra sighed and looked kindly up at him.

"You are such a child." She said gently. "Abraham was right." She chuckled lightly. "I'm truly sorry Alucard. Sorry I can't keep you under my thumb. Sorry that I can't protect humanity from you. But mostly… …I'm sorry because I can't protect you from yourself." She closed her eyes and felt his fingers tense around her hand. "But you still have Seras. Listen to her Alucard. She is _still_ so innocent. Let her keep your ground in reality. Let her voice be the voice of reason." She sighed again. "Let her be your compassion." Her lips parted to say more but no voice came. She grew still and a semblance of peace settled over her.

Alucard started eyes wide.

"No." he choked out. He bowed his head. "I'm _sorry_." He whispered. _'Please. I don't know if you'll listen to a sinners prayers but please. I beg you to forgive all of her sins. Punish me instead of her. Please. She doesn't deserve it.' _

He let his bloodied hand slip away from hers before scooping her body up into his arms as he stood. He gazed down at her as she rested in his arms-her head resting against his shoulder. She looked to be asleep. But he knew better.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you _Master_." He nuzzled the top her head slightly. _"I love you." He whispered before turning and walking away from the carnage and destruction. That was no place for his master to be. She deserved a beautiful place to rest for eternity. _

_Authors Note: Well. Okay. I cried. What the crap this was way more depressing than it was originally meant to be!_


	4. 004 Insides

Authors Note: I'd like to thank maroongrad for reviewing the last one-shot. Also I apologize in advance because this one is mostly dialogue.

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Insides<p>

* * *

><p>Night had long since fallen and all was quiet inside the Hellsing manor. Integra had retired mere hours after sundown and Walter had only just retired a few hours passed midnight. It was now three-o-clock in the morning. Mid evening for the No Life King who sat atop his black coffin sipping at a blood packet. He gazed dully around the cell he'd chosen to be his room. It had once been a medical room. If he recalled correctly this was the room where Abraham Van Helsing had placed the seals on him a centaury ago. It was dull. He'd have to fix that.<p>

It has been six weeks since he'd been released from the dungeon by young Integra Hellsing. He'd retrieved a change of clothes and his coffin from the attic where it had all been stored. He'd located a trunk filled with some of Abraham's clothing. He'd snatched a suite and Abraham's wonderful red coat. There were other things up in the attic that he thought wouldn't be missed if he moved them. Like the old high backed chair or the small round wooden table.

While the No Life King thought over ways to make his new chamber a little more comfortable a twinge at the back of his mind caught his attention. He lowered the blood packet and gazed upwards towards the stone ceiling. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. Something was _not_ right. Hackles raised he tossed aside the blood packet and phased up through the ceiling. Without worry of being yelled out or possible items launched towards his head Alucard phased right up through the floor into Integra's bedroom-which was actually her fathers bedroom and had once been her grandfathers bedroom.

Integra lay beneath her covers clutching at her stomach very much awake and obviously in quite a bit of discomfort. Alucard was at her side immediately. Her face was beaded with sweat and pink with pain and strain.

"Master! What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head violently.

"Ahh! I don't know! Eeeeh!"

"WALTER!" Alucard shouted as he knelt down and held the girls shoulder. He nearly recoiled. She was burning up. He snarled and stood. "Damn it. WALTER!"

A moment later Walter in his pajamas burst into the room.

"What the blazes is going on here!" He asked slightly winded from running up a flight of stairs and down the corridor. Alucard moved over slightly as the elderly Englishman joined him and felt the girls forehead.

"Oh my! I'd better call the doctor."

Alucard snarled at the Englishman.

"The doctor comes here." He snapped. Walter glowered at him.

"Alucard, she needs treatment! We don't even know what's ailing her!"

"I don't care if she is to be treated the doctor comes here!"

"JUST CALL THE BLOODY DOCTOR!"

Both men started at the billowing girl on the bed. Walter faltered and nodded quickly.

"Yas ma'am." And quickly made his exit to telephone a physician.

Once Walter was gone Alucard knelt back down and rested his hand on the girls shoulder again. "What's wrong?"

"Eh." Integra glared at him but it was obvious she was scared. "It hurts!" She snapped.

"Where?"

She gripped at her stomach.

"Just…my insides! Aah GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Alucard removed the glove on his right hand with his teeth and placed his palm against the girls forehead. Her bright blue eyes snapped open and her hand flew up to his and held it in place. She let out a slight gasp of appreciation for the coolness his skin gave off.

When the doctor arrived Integra had been moved to a room that had been used for medical procedures for the last hundred years; members of the Hellsing family had been treated in that room long before Integra's time. The doctor had quickly identified the problem and explained to Walter that he would have to call in several nurses because Integra's appendix would need to be removed. Integra did not take this at all well.

Alucard stood in the doorway watching while the nurses and doctors began prepping. Walter was standing by his side with a worried look etched onto his aged face. Integra struggled against a nurse and pointed an accusing finger at Alucard.

"HE ISN'T PERMITTED WITHIN TWENTY FEET OF ME ONCE I'M CUT OPEN! YOU HEAR ME WALTER! IF HE COMES NEAR ME KILL HIM!" She screamed before yelping as the IV drip was jabbed into her hand. "Ow! Damn it!" She growled and lay back unable to keep herself in an upright position. She glared tiredly towards the door. "Don't…come…near…me." She breathed before the drugs took hold and she was out.

Walter turned and gripped Alucard's arm.

"Come on, you need to leave."

Alucard didn't even bother looking at the butler.

"I am exactly nineteen and eleven inches from my master. I am staying here."

Walter blinked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just stay away from the table Alucard, let the doctors do their jobs."

"I'll be sure to make sure they do their jobs _right. This is my master they are working on after all."_

_Authors Note: This one is short. I know a lot of people who have been having appendix problems lately so this was the first thing that came to mind when I read this prompt. _


	5. 005 Outsides

Authors Note: Thanks goes to Skyrere for reviewing one-shot number four.

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Outsides<p>

* * *

><p>Integra huffed and pressed her forehead against the study window as she watched the gray and black Rolls Royce pull away from the manor. A sense of relief washed over her as the vehicle disappeared from sight. She let out a sigh of relief and pushed away from the window to claim the seat behind the large oak desk. She looked at the stack of cards and <em>well<em> wishes from snobby upstanding citizens she didn't care about. She leaned her chin on her hand and fiddled with the edge of one of the cards addressed to her. Eighteen. She couldn't believe she was really a legal adult. Wasn't she supposed to be excited by this fact? She snorted to herself. She supposed the joy and excitement was spoiled due to the fact that she'd been an _adult_ for a _long time. _Her mouth drew into a grim line. She'd been adult from the moment she pulled the trigger and put a bullet in her uncle. That had been six-years-ago. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Birthdays. What silly nonsense.

Integra scooped up the envelopes and quickly skimmed through their contents before putting them atop her ashtray. She pulled the silver lighter from her desk drawer and lit the end of a pink envelope. She watched dully as the stack burned and curled in on itself as the envelopes turned to ash. She glanced towards the door as Walter entered with another envelope. Her blue eyes narrowed behind her large round glasses. If that was another birthday well wish card she was going to throw a fit. She was sick of birthdays!

"A message for you ma'am."

She sighed and took the envelope from the elderly butler but her irritation quickly turned to one of determination when she saw the royal seal. She quickly snatched her letter opener.

"Orders from her Majesty!" She quickly red the letter before setting it down and standing up. Walter watched her as she rounded her desk and headed for the door. He quirked a curious eyebrow.

Integra made her way down the two flights of stares from her office to the large portrait that hid the passage to the dungeons. She flipped the switch at the top of the stairs and waited till the dull lights buzzed to life and lit the stairway downwards. With sturdy steps she began her descent.

She passed many dungeon cells with thick wooden doors. Some house boxes others ancient broken equipment. Some hadn't been opened in a centaury where others were opened on a regular basis. She continued by them all. She continued making her way through the dungeons till she reached the end of the main corridor where a large thick metal door rested. She paused a moment and gazed at the door. Six years ago that door had been painted with pentagram. The paint had long since been washed away but still she could sense the dark power resting beyond the door. She reached forward determinedly and pushed open the door. She climbed down the steps that lead into the chamber.

The chamber cell was larger than the others made of nothing but dark aged stones. Resting only slightly out of the center of the cell was a long black wooden box. Directly in the middle of the chamber rested a high backed chair and a wooden table. Integra ignored the table and chair and instead made her way towards the coffin. She didn't even hesitate as she rested her foot against the lid of the coffin and kicked it away. It slid away easily and landed on the floor with a clatter. She drew up beside the coffin and gazed down her nose at what rested inside it.

Resting inside the coffin was a long thing pale man clad in a gray suit and draped in a red trench coat. Black hair fanned out around his long narrow face. He was extraordinarily handsome; resembling a man in his early to mid thirties. Integra still couldn't believe that the man within the coffin was a monster. Vampires. Such tricky creatures. Their outsides were used to distract and convince people that they themselves were normal living beings when in reality they were nothing more than walking corpses. She reached down and sharply tugged the red tie around the vampires neck.

"Alucard."

Crimson eyes opened immediately. She released the tie and crossed her arms as she straightened up.

"We have a mission. It is of the utmost importance."

The creature within the coffin grinned a grin so inhuman it was nearly head spinning.

Authors Note: Short but really all I could think of because it is true.


	6. 006 hours

Authors Note: Well hello. It's been awhile hasn't it? Yes, well…let's not dwell on that shall we? Thanks goes to Elenisil's journey and Skyrere for reviewing the last one-shot. Oh this is perhaps the most twisted thing I've ever written.

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Hours<p>

* * *

><p>In the beginning he didn't think about it. Then as time went on it crossed his mind as odd. Then he was looking closer. Noticing things. Things he'd never noticed before. Then he could do nothing to prevent himself from thinking about it all the time. It became on obsession. A dark cloud looming over his head. A <em>fear.<em>

It all started when _he_ came into the picture. A snotty little army brat with big blue eyes and soft blonde hair. He was perfect. Perfect in such away that it drove Alucard to search for anything; the smallest little errors. He'd find no satisfaction unless he could find just _one._

A strand of hair out of place. Flecks of dust on his lapel. Wrinkles in his pants. Alucard noticed all of _his_ little imperfections. His teeth were a bit crooked. One of his ears was slightly lower than the other. His nose had a funny little curve.

But despite _all_ of the things he could see that simply SCREAMED imperfection, she thought he was perfect. Every Saturday night Integra would leave the manor; at _exactly_ seven-thirty p.m.

At first he hadn't noticed anything amiss. But once he started looking he couldn't stop. She wouldn't come home. She wouldn't come home until seven-thirty a.m. Sunday morning. Twelve hours. Twelve hours she'd be gone. Off with that obnoxious little twit.

At first he just found it odd. At first he hadn't known where she was off to. Until she came back smelling of cheep cigarettes and men's cologne. After he realized that she was going out and spending the night with this blonde army brat he started looking closer. He couldn't fail to notice the way her clothes weren't as crisp. The way her hair looked-lose, combed quickly. She looked relaxed.

Alucard tried to tell himself that it was none of his business because it wasn't. It wasn't his business what his master did when she was not working. Who she chose to spend her…_evenings_ with. It wasn't any of his business. He told himself over and over that so long as she wasn't in danger he shouldn't have cared.

But he did care. He cared so much. He cared because she was away from him. She was off with some…_stranger_ while he was cooped up at the manner. He couldn't protect her. So what if she was putting herself in danger? Would he then be expected to take the fall for not being able to protect her? Of course. The Round Table wouldn't bother listening to his side of the story. They wouldn't give passing judgment on him a second thought.

But why did he care so much? It wasn't that he feared judgment. He didn't fear those fools. He feared no one. But he was afraid. He was afraid that his master had found the _one._ That, that little imperfect nobody would sweep _his_ beautiful Integra off her feet. That he would be the…_donor_ to Alucard's future masters. The thought sickened him.

He carried the burden of his obsession for three months. Three long miserable months. Twelve miserable Saturdays not knowing. Not knowing what she was doing. But he kept his mouth shut; and he bottled up all of his feelings of anger, confusion and fear-till it was nothing more than a nauseating ulcer burning deep in his gut.

Every Saturday evening at seven-twenty-eight p.m. Alucard would meet Integra in the garage. He would bow and tell her sincerely to enjoy herself. And then she would leave.

It had taken nearly a week for Alucard to feel anytime of sincerity in his words. But as time went on he was sincere. He wanted Integra to be happy. And if that blonde noob made her happy than damned was he to take that from her. He would be the good little servant and keep his mouth shut. _For once_ he would keep his mouth shut.

When Integra was away Alucard would lock himself in his cell. He would spend the time thinking over everything. Everything he'd learned, he'd hypothesized-everything. He would try and rationalize with himself to make himself feel better. But it didn't help. It never did. And he just got more and more upset. The hours between his masters departure and her arrival were cruel to him. He couldn't stop thinking about _them._ He couldn't stop himself from imagining him kissing her. Touching her. Running his fingers through her hair. He couldn't stop the anger and agony that built up in his chest when thoughts of them moving together as one crossed his mind.

But every morning when Integra arrived home he would meet her at the base of the stairs. He would welcome her home, comment on how he hoped her weekend had been pleasant, and wish her a good morning as she headed up to bathe and prepare for the day.

For three months it was the same thing. _"Good bye Sir Integra enjoy yourself." "Good morning Sir Integra, I hope your weekend has been pleasant." _Over and over again. Till finally, during the first week of the fourth month, he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>Integra descended the stairs to the garage, over night bag in hand, trench coat hanging from her shoulders. As she entered the garage she wasn't at all surprised to see her servant there. For months he'd been insisting on seeing her off. She'd stopped wondering about it as it gave her nothing but a headache. Besides, she found it silly really to try and comprehend why her servant did any of the things he did. The one thing that did surprise her was the state of her servant. She faltered slightly as she passed him.<p>

He'd left behind his hat, coat and glasses. His shoulder length black hair was dingy and messy as though he'd just risen from his coffin. His unearthly pale skin looked unusually ashen. His clothes hung on him awkwardly as though they didn't fit his skeleton just right. His over all appearance made her wonder briefly if he'd been eating.

"Good night Alucard." She said as she passed him still a bit put off by his appearance, and unlocked the door to her car. For a moment she didn't think he would respond; and in truth she didn't really care if he did. But he did respond. And it surprised her.

"_Where are you going?" _

She paused brows furrowing before she turned and looked behind her. He hadn't moved. He hadn't even looked up. He was still starring off into space with a blank look on his face.

"What?""Where are you going."

"I don't see how that is any of your-"

"_WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" _The sudden change made her jump. The way his head snapped in her direction, the sudden rage in his face and voice. His eyes were sharp and vicious. His bared teeth adding to the viciousness of his visage. _"Going to see that little blonde bastard Michaels?"_

"Alucard how dare yo-"

"_NO HOW DARE YOU!" _He turned his body fully towards her but she held her ground. She'd learned years ago never to let anything that the vampire did unnerve her. Or at least visibly. _"What do you let him do to you? Huh? Do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy the way he fucks you! That's all it is! I hope you know that! That's all he wants that filthy little bastard. He doesn't love you! He DOESN'T! All you are is a ticket to money and power and fame! HE DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU INTEGRA!"_

Her eyes had gone wide behind her silver rimmed glasses. Not at the words he spoke but at the way his voice broke when he flung them at her. The terrible raw anguish that spilled from him.

"Aluca-"

"_What was it like? Huh? Was it romantic?" _He crossed over to her so quickly that she'd barely noticed he'd moved till he was right in front of her. A silent gasp escaped her as he gripped the sides of her arms in a tight merciless grip. _"Did he tell you he loved you while he poured you wine? I bet he was real slick. Saying all the right words… BEFORE HE FUCKED YOU! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT HUH? WAS HE GENTLE AND SWEET OR ROUGH? DID YOU WANT HIM TO GO AT YOU HARDER INTEGRA DID YOU?" _

"_Alucard." _She said sharply as he screamed in her face. She could feel his nails digging painfully into her arms as his grip tightened.

"_HOW COULD YOU DO IT? DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE LET HIM DO TO YOU! THAT FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! NO ONE DOES! NO ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH!"_

"Alucard!" Integra snapped loudly pressing on the seal slightly to try and get the vampires attention. She'd rarely had to use the seals; not often. Not since she was a child.

Alucard's pained eyes blinked and focused, his lips parted as his tirade of screaming came to an abrupt end. He blinked several times before he looked at her clearly. He released her and stepped back a bit unsteadily. His eyes were wide as though he'd just realized what he'd done.

"I'm…I'm sor-"

Integra starred at him. She wasn't angry. She should have been but she wasn't. She was to shocked at what had occurred to be angry.

"Sir Integra… I…"

"Alucard what…?"

Alucard turned away and bowed his head, resting his hand against his forehead. "Uh. Ah. Please, forgive me, don't forgive me…I…hmnnn."

"Alucard what were you-" She nearly recoiled as he turned back to her.

"Punish me."

"What?"

"Please. I'm…I'm sick. Master I'm sick, please. Please punish me I should never have…this…you can't let me get away with this." Alucard slipped to his knees and bowed his head, pressing the top of his head against his masters knee. "I'm sorry master. The things I said, I never should have… it isn't my place to question your choices. I was wrong. I'm sick master but I will get better. I swear."

Integra frowned and knelt down taking Alucard's face between her hands. He looked so confused, lost. Like a child.

"Alucard, is that what you think I've been doing? Do you think that I've been sleeping with Andrew?""It's non of my business."

"Alucard. How long have you bee obsessing over this?"

The lost pained, confused look deepened.

"I don't remember anymore."

Integra sighed and hugged her servant, his head cradled against her collarbone.

"Alucard. I'm not sleeping with Andrew. I will _never_ sleep with Andrew." She stated matter-o-factly. "Alucard, I've been spending my time with Andrew because we like the same things. I can talk to him. It is strictly platonic. We help each other relax because we help each other take our minds off of our work."

Alucard blinked. He could hear his masters heartbeat in her chest. It remained steady and calm. He didn't move away or attempt to. He merely shifty slightly against her.

"So, you're still a virgin?"

Integra nearly laughed but she restrained herself. It was obvious her servant was in a very delicate, fragile condition.

"Yes, Alucard. I am still a virgin." She sighed and patted his hair. "I'm sorry that this has troubled you so greatly Alucard. I never thought that it would. I assumed you knew me better."

Alucard gripped her shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The only thing you have to apologize for now is worrying me."

Alucard lifted his head and gazed up at her in puzzlement.

"Worried you master?"

She gazed down at him and smiled, cocking a brow slightly.

"Yes. You've been starving yourself. Now that I am aware of your condition I will be worrying about it until we've gotten you back in tip top health."

They both rose to their feet. Integra shut the car door and turned towards her servant with another sigh.

"And Alucard."

"Yes?"

"Never keep your feelings bottle up like this again. If something is bothering you just come and tell me. No need in this silly obsessing. Mostly over such things as my virginity. I plan on keeping that intact for a long, long time."

Alucard smiled ever so slightly. He should have known. He was such a fool. His Integra was still his.

"Yes master."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So…yeah. Weirdest thing I've ever written.<p> 


End file.
